


Manuscripts

by Whitejj01



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, TBA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitejj01/pseuds/Whitejj01
Summary: Now accepting!





	Manuscripts

Welcome to Manuscripts! 

(Or Scripts for short).

 

The idea is that YOU (yes, you) pick a character set (or sets) from dear old Uncle Rick's books and give me a prompt, along with any other details you want to provide (format, required elements, tags).

Then you tell me whether you'd like to publicly share it or not, and Presto! I create for you your very own personalized Fanfic!!!

 

Comment with your your pairing(s) down below to get started!

 

-Whitejj01

 

 


End file.
